Yes, Sir
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Blaine comes home to find a note from Kurt...oh, tonight is gonna be good.  dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine. orgasm denial, spanking, rough sex.


**Ok, this is dirty smutiness...I love domination!Kurt**

* * *

><p><em>-Dear Blaine<em>

_When I get home, I want to see you in the bedroom. Get naked, get on your knees and wait for me._  
><em>Love, Kurt-<em>

I felt every drop of blood rush toward my groin. It was finally happening.

I had mentioned to Kurt that I had always wanted to try domination, but he was afraid of the idea, saying he didn't wanna hurt me. I think my surprise morning blowjob may have changed his mind and here was the note on the counter of our one bedroom apartment to prove it.

I checked my watched and saw that I had ten minutes before Kurt was due home from work at the H & M down the street. Slipping off my shoes at the door, I ran to the bedroom and made sure we had plenty of lube before hopping in the shower and washing the gel out of my hair. I tried to keep it looking good for the law firm, but when I was home, Kurt loved playing with the curls. I dried off and didn't bother getting dressed. When I heard the door open in the kitchen, I dropped to my knees at the foot of the bed, my half hard dick twitching at the sound of my fiance humming as he came down the hallway.

Kurt opened the door and stopped, studying me with an expression of awe and lust. He quickly realized he was not in character and shut the door without looking away from my gaze. Kurt swayed his hips as he approached me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"I'm impressed...good boy," he smirked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. The endearment sent shocks to my dick. I shivered under his icy gaze as he backed up and slipped his t-shirt off over his head. I gasped when I saw that he was wearing the tight leather vest that we had bought at the sex shop a month before. It hugged him across his chest and sides, making his toned body look absolutely delicious.

"Wore that all day, huh?" Blaine smirked. Kurt's expression hardened a bit. He dropped down in front of me and squeezed my balls. Hard.

"You don't speak until I tell you to. Got it? Answer me."

"G-got it," I stuttered, feeling in pain and aroused all at the same time. He released me and stood with a satisfied smile. He slipped off his pants and in place of his boxers, he was wearing short, tight leather shorts that were hugging his erection, which was quite prominent by this point. I wanted so badly to lap at the leather over his head and make him scream, but this was his show. He called the shots today.

Kurt walked back over to the dresser- the 'bottom drawer' we often referred to- and pulled out an old red and navy tie. Kneeling behind me, he tied my hands up and licked at my ear.

"You're gonna suck me, ok?"

I nodded, trying to bite back a verbal answer.

"Don't come until I say. I don't wanna have to punish you."

Blaine groaned and nodded. It wasn't that he wanted to be punished, but if he knew Kurt, it would be absolutely worth it.

Kurt moved back around in front of my and ran his fingers through my wet hair.

"Hmm, you're on a roll today, Blaine. No gel. I may just get off twice before you instead of three times."

My head fell back when I groaned at the thought of Kurt's recovery. It was legendary. Kurt's fingers laced in my curls and pulled my head back forward and he slipped his cock out of his leather shorts, the tip brushing against my chin. I couldn't do anything because of the tie and his grip on my hair. I just had to wait.

"Open your mouth, slut," Kurt growled. I quickly complied and he thrust forward into my mouth. I had anticipated this and relaxed my gag reflex to accommodate his size. He was a good 8 inches and I loved every inch of it. I knew I was a bit of a cockslut, but I was fucking shameless about it.

"Ungh, you're taking it so good, Blaine. You love it when I fuck your pretty little throat, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," I answered, moaning around his cock and feeling him shiver.

"I'm gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours, baby. We're just getting started."

I moaned again, my cock throbbing and the heat in my stomach unbearable. I fought back my orgasm for Kurt, though. I had to. He told me to.

"MMm, fuck, Blaine, so good!" he cried out before snapping backward out of my mouth and pumping a couple of times. He came over my mouth, chin, cheek and neck, marking me as his. Kurt came down from his high and dropped in front of me. He took his come onto his finger and placed it against my lips. I sucked each finger clean, savoring the taste of my lover. When it was all gone, he moved down and brushed the head of my cock with his fingertips.

"It's painful, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Aw, well, you know I just wanna make you feel good, baby," Kurt slid his index and middle fingers in a V down my cock, making me cry out.

"We're gonna go to the office, ok? Get up, walk down the hall, and stand by the desk. I'll be there."

I stood up awkwardly since my hands were still tied, but I walked down the hall into the office I used when I wasn't at mine at work. It was relatively neat. The desk was a little cluttered, but I knew Kurt had plans for that desk. It wouldn't be cluttered long.

Kurt returned with a bottle of lube and a ruler. Oh, hot damn.

"Do you remember when we went to Dalton and that sexy TA started working for Mr. Ackerman?"

I swallowed. Oh, shit. I knew that would come back to haunt me.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Remember how you stared at him when he turned to write on the board?"

I gulped again. "Yeah."

Kurt smirked. "I think you have a teacher kink, don't you, baby."

Kurt turned me around quickly, turning me to face my desk. He untied my hands, but held them tight.

"Don't even think about touching yourself, got it?"

"Got it."

A sharp pain shot up my backside as Kurt spanked my hard. "You'll call me sir."

"OH, yes sir," I had never been so turned on in my life. Kurt let go of my hands and I instinctively grabbed the desk. I heard the cap open on the lube then felt Kurt rubbing against my entrance.

"Now, Blaine, you didn't know, but you always address a teacher as sir, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I think ten will do." Kurt pressed into my ass and hooked his finger while simultaneously bringing down the ruler, smacking my right cheek.

I cried out in pain and pleasure. This was nothing I could have ever imagined, but I still couldn't come. I thought my brain would explode from the sensation.

"Count them for me."

"Ungh, one."

Kurt smirked and brought the ruler down again, brushing my prostate again as he fucked me with his finger.

"T-two."

He added another finger every two strikes. I was a whining mess by eight when he added his forth. At the last strike he pulled out and yanked me around. He tied my hands up again and lay me back on the desk, but not before swiping an arm across it and sending papers and pens flying. I didn't even give a fuck.

Kurt leaned down and teased my balls with his tongue, taking one into his mouth before sucking it and moving up my dick. He placed soft, wet kisses from the base up the underside to the tip before lapping up the pooling precum. I was practically sobbing from the overload. I was loving it.

"How do you want it, baby?" Kurt began unbuttoning his leather vest. "You want it rough?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Fast?"

"Yes, sir, please!" I cried out, thrusting up into nothing. Kurt chuckled and leaned down to my ear. "You're so hot when you're desperate."

His warm breath on my ear gave me chills, throwing my oversensitive into overdrive. I was nothing but a mindless sex-craving bundle of moans. Kurt spread lube on his cock after pulling off the shorts and spreading my legs. Without much warning, Kurt slammed into me, hard and fast. I couldn't fight the 'ohgodyes' that slipped from my lips, but Kurt didn't seem to notice or care. He wrapped my legs high on his torso and grabbed my hips and pulling me into him harder. I hoped there would be bruises.

"Ungh, you wanna come so bad, don't you baby?"

"Oh, yes sir!"

"Beg for it, bitch." His nails dug into my side.

"P-please, sir, let me come!"

"Make me want it!" Kurt slapped my ass.

"Oh, PLEASE, let me come, sir, I'll do anything! Oh, god, let me come!"

"Mmm, do it, baby, let go!"

I gave up the fight with my body and released harder than ever on my stomach, chest and up to my chin, by body convulsing with shocks of pleasure. My vision blurred momentarily but cleared just in time to see Kurt come inside me, his back arching, his neck craning beautifully, his beautiful pink lips parted in a long, low moan. He fell forward a bit, catching himself on his elbows. I was still trying to catch my breath. He slipped out of me and leaned up to give me the sweetest kiss I had ever known. I wanted to touch him, so I struggled with my binds. He giggled and untied me, my hands immediately moving to his face and pulling him in for another kiss, more heated, but full of love and amazement.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Blaine said against Kurt's mouth.

"Only for you, love," Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine quickly before standing up and looking around.

"I destroyed your office."

"No biggy. I'll straighten it up after while." Blaine waved it off and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Thanks, baby."

"Anymore crazy fantasies in that curly little head of yours?" Kurt smiles, playing with the curls around Blaine's temple.

"You'll definitely be the one to find out first," Blaine winked and kissed his fiance, the love of his life, his sexual deviant, gently on the lips.

"I'm starving," Blaine admitted.

"Me too. Say, Blaine?"

"Hhm?"

"I let you come...you said you'd do anything?"

Blaine's eyes grew. "Um...yeah?"

Kurt smirked and slid a hand down Blaine's overheated and poch-marked ass. "Go start dinner," Kurt gave him a hard smack, causing Blaine to whimper, "Bitch."


End file.
